Episode 108 (2011)
Gungi × Of × Komugi (コムギ×ノ×グンギ, Komugi × No × Gungi) is the 108th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 11th, 2013. Overview Bothered by Komugi's influence on the King, Shaiapouf is tempted to kill her. The extermination team gets ready as the selection draws near, splitting up into two groups. After a game, Meruem finally decides to kill Komugi but finds her being attacked and wounded. The King rushes to her aid and begins to question himself about his behavior. Summary Meruem and Komugi continue playing Gungi, while Shaiapouf watches them. Soon, Komugi starts to feel different and Meruem steps out of the room, allowing Komugi to get some rest. As she leaves the throne room, Shaiapouf attempts to grab Komugi but restrains himself. He understands that if he kills Komugi, Meruem will be furious that he didn't defeat her yet. Shaiapouf bursts into tears for such foolish thoughts and grabs his violin to play it. During his outburst, Menthuthuyoupi walks by and notices Shaiapouf's odd behavior. Elsewhere, Killua and Ikalgo have already met up with the rest of the extermination team. They formulate a plan by drawing the Royal Guard away from the King as Chairman Netero will enter beyond Neferpitou's En. As Killua ends his plan, Gon suddenly mentions Palm and asks if there is something that can be done to contact her. Killua deduces that she might have been killed or is in hiding. If Palm has escaped, she would have contacted them but if it is otherwise, then she would take her own life for being captured. Shoot also presses that by showing concern, it would be an insult to Palm's resolve. Again, Killua explains that Gon's concern is worthless: that even if they are concerned about Palm, there is still no plan to rescue her. Back in the palace, Meruem and Komugi are playing Gungi. Shaiapouf steps forward and asks for Meruem's opinion about the incoming selection, but Meruem brushes him off, telling the Royal Guard to decide on his own. When Shaiapouf presses further, Meruem orders that Shaiapouf shall not come until he is summoned. Shaiapouf leaves the throne room and sits beside Menthuthuyoupi. They begin talking about the King's game and Menthuthuyoupi remarks that Meruem is close to winning. Shaiapouf says otherwise, saying that both Meruem and Komugi are evolving and that he cannot predict the outcome anymore. After learning from Welfin and Bloster about Leol's loss, Neferpitou takes charge and keeps watch high atop the palace. They get interested in fighting Morel but dismiss that idea quickly since they cannot leave their post. They suddenly get frustrated and Menthuthuyoupi watches them from afar. During the night, the extermination team splits up into two groups: Knuckle and Shoot and Gon, Killua, Meleoron and Ikalgo. In the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, as Meruem and Komugi resume playing Gungi, the King witnesses Komugi using her ability to play Gungi. Later, Komugi asks for a break so that she could record the moves used in their game. As she leaves the room, Meruem asks for her name. Komugi tells him and asks for his name as well, which leaves Meruem speechless. He summons his three Royal Guards to question for a name but all three provided no answer. Neferpitou calls him King which Meruem accepts. As the King speaks, Shaiapouf misinterprets his words again, thinking the King might be showing remorse, something Shaiapouf believes a king should never have. Meruem then releases a strong menacing surge of aura, shocking his Royal Guards. Shaiapouf interprets and confirms this as Meruem having no remorse for his actions. When the King leaves, Shaiapouf bursts into tears for his lack of faith in Meruem's demeanor. Meruem returns to the room where Komugi is, preparing to end her life, full of self-esteem. However, when he opens the doors, he finds Komugi being attacked by an eagle, leaving her wounded and covered in blood. He quickly comes to her aid, kills the eagle, and checks on her condition. After being shown kindness, Komugi cries in front of the King, as no one has ever been this nice to her before. He acknowledges Komugi as his important guest but starts to question his actions. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc